Nightline
by Malekyte
Summary: A night with Mistress Rosalie from the slave's perspective. Intended for mature and unsheltered audiences ONLY! !WARNING: BDSM ; Homosexual scene depiction and high-sadism levels :WARNING!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend to own the source of Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note MUST READ: There is no amount of adequate warning I can give you to this story. This is BDSM in the rawest of forms. Whereas the S/D nature is heterosexual, the actions depicted in this scene are homosexual. For those of you who would ask, these kind of events are common in these relationships, if not in exact scenarios. I throw restriction and caution to those, however, who might question how much sadism in Twilight fanfics they can handle.**_

* * *

Mistress Rosalie walked just behind me as we entered the house. It was beautifully decorated and I kind of wished that I would have had a chance to explore the rest of the place. Instead, my Mistress instructed me to take the right hallway to the door at the end. The path was easy enough to follow, even for it being completely dark inside the house. I stood at the doorway for just a moment before her cool hand ushered me in.

"Sit on the bed and wait for me." she commanded, and I quickly complied.

She stepped into what looked like the master bathroom, I had a hard time discerning in the low light from the ceiling lamp. I gazed about the room with a little bit of anxiety. I couldn't believe I was actually here, in my Mistress' private house. I didn't know she had a place like this until it was offered to me about a week ago. I felt very proud of myself for surpassing Mistress Rosalie's expectations. She had told me in the beginning that it is very rare that any of her subordinates last more than a couple sessions, yet I had managed to stay with her for some months now. She was not gentle in any meaning of the word, but neither was I. I prided myself on my tolerance for pain, and it made her happy, which made me happy as well. With her, I found new limits to my bounds. There were a few exceptions to where we both went a little far, as to be expected in any circumstance. I guess we never worried about the consequences though because of Dr. Cullen. He was there in those low times to rectify the situation. I admired him for his composure on not asking about the flogging marks across my back, or the line of bruises down my left side. Maybe he already knew what it was we were doing.

I quickly flashed back to my job here for my Mistress. She had explained everything in great detail during the drive here, and I could not forget a single task. I was here to be slave to her and her husband. A little bit of jealousy slid up my throat before I forced it back down. I knew that she was taken. I just wished she wasn't.

Mistress Rosalie came back in from the bathroom in red lingerie. She always looked her best in red. I ended up staring at her physique in the satin wear, to which she snapped down at me. I diverted my eyes and apologized immediately. She chuckled a little bit and then sit in a table angled from the bed in a corner fiddling with a video camera. In fact, now that I noticed, there were three other video cameras positioned around the room on stands. I felt myself shake in anticipation. I was a bit of an exhibitionist myself, and enjoyed the thought of being able to watch this night over and over again.

"Repeat to me the rules of this evening, boi."

"Yes Mistress," came my solid reply. "One, there will be no safe word for this evening; the limits have already been set and there is no stopping it once it starts. Two, I am submissive first to you, and then Emmett; your orders are God. Three, I understand that this will push even my current limits of pain tonight, but it is not in punishment; I am here because I have shown I deserve it, Mistress. I am ready."

"Are you sure?" she replied, finishing up with the last bit of the cameras, her voice like silk to my slightly shaking state. I nodded in reply. "Emmett, would you please come in." came a whispered tone from her that I could barely hear.

From the main doorway walked in a big, bulky man. He was just as pale toned as Mistress was, and beautiful as well. His muscles seemed to be fighting to get out of his skin at every angle. He stopped at the foot of the bed in nothing but tight-fitting boxers, gazing down at me. His eyes were the deepest golden; entrancing and comforting, but still very intimidating. He stole a quick glance at my Mistress, who nodded in reply, before turning back to face me. I gasped a little bit as I forgot how to swallow for a moment. My heart began to race as I became slightly fearful of what damage would be caused tonight. But I loved every second of it, I lived outside of the comfort zone, this time was no different.

He made his first move after my breathing stabilized in its new state. His boxers came off almost instantly, revealing a rather well-endowed tool hanging below his waist. I forgot how to swallow again.

He motioned for me to stand up, which I did without question. He carefully pulled off the robe I was wearing, and threw it aside. He took in my body for a moment before looking back into my eyes. I was no weakling with my body, and felt proud of myself, even in comparison to the overpowering Emmett right in front of me. With one hand, Emmett pushed me onto the bed, My back hit the padded mattress with no sound.

The man was on top of me now, pressing his body weight against me and tracing my neck line with his nose. His body was hard as granite, just like Mistress', and he was cold to the touch, sending goosebumps to every corner of my body. His tongue came out and expertly traced my ear lobe, all the way down to my neck where he began sucking at my skin. By now, my whole body was hard from the chill, and very sensitive to every touch Emmett made. I waited there like a good boi, waited for him to command the next move. Anything for Mistress Rosalie, anything.

I felt his cold hand grip my hardened shaft, playing with the tip between his fingers, and causing me to reach for more air against the weight of his body. My actions came staccato and erratic but succeeded still.

His other hand move down further until he found my hole, and began massaging the nerves there. Whether intended or not, but the cool touch caused the muscles around his finger to constrict, even though still relaxed.

With both his hands in motion, his mouth moved to one of my nipples and began bitting the sensitive skin. I took the pain in stride as my eyes began to roll back from the extensive pleasure I was receiving. I drifted into a heated bliss before I realized that I was reacting the point of no return. I tried to verbalize my limits, but my whimpers came too late as I released a load all over Emmett's hand, and my stomach.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I didn't mean to—"

"You good for nothing little slave." She was standing next to me, with a frozen Emmet still on top of me, when she slapped me across the face. I recoiled from the spike, and a tear broke through my barriers. "That was a warning, next time you act without permission I will make you rue the day you were born...Emmet, clean up the mess."

Emmett's face glared at his wife's in irritation, almost in asking 'Why should I?'.

"OK then Emmett, clean it up. Then you can punish him for your trouble."

I did not like the sadistic smile that crawled across his face then. He shifted and began licking up every bit of my released seed. I could tell he did not approve of the taste, but finished the job none-the-less as commanded.

Then he stood up at the foot of the bed and grabbed my ankles. His strength put me in a low flight as I aimed directly for his chest. The next thing I knew, I was slammed against one of the walls, Emmett pinning me with his sheer strength. I noticed a camera just behind Emmett side. My Mistress was holding the recorder to get a perfect view of my face. I didn't really want to know what I looked like in this mild panic.

A warm liquid was being rubbed against my entrance, as Emmett held that sadistic expression of his. I slid down the wall a small amount before I rested on the tip of Emmett's erect cock. The bastard didn't wait to ask if I was ready, but began pressing me down onto his shaft. His head had so much girth though, that it didn't want to enter. I felt his free hand move to stretch my hole just enough to get the tip in. I bit my lip to remain silent through the initial peak of pain. He slowly began pressing me down again as he shifted my legs onto his shoulders. I could feel his cool member pressing further inside of me, and waited for the initial pain to stop. It didn't. As hard as I tried to bite my lip it wasn't working, and he was still going in deeper. He couldn't go any slower, and it still hurt so much. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to lift myself off of his motions until I could adjust, but his strength was too much.

He chuckled menacingly at my feeble attempts to overpower him as I began crying in resistance.

"Please. Please stop for a moment."

"That means go faster, Emmett." spoke my Mistress, camera in hand. My eyes blurred in tears as my body burned in pain. Emmett did not disappoint as he forced the last length inside in a quick stroke. I gritted through a scream as the pain held steady, not raising or falling. It took a lot of effort, but my breathing stabilized.

But I spoke too soon. I began to get constantly thrown against the wall as Emmet began motions of moving in and out of me. I fought vigorously against the unbreakable odds and lost every time. It was the most unbearable peak of pain I had ever endured. There were moments when I thought I was going to lose consciousness, but never did. I couldn't dislocate the pain from the rest of me, it was too intense. I tried to drone the burning inside of me to a tolerable level, but the sensations kept on changing, shifting every time I thought I could get used to it.

I don't remember breathing through the motions, but I remembered the blinding vision as I dehydrated myself with all my crying and begging. It felt like time had dragged to a halt, and years were passing by.

There was a moment when Emmett did stop, panting from his climax, that I thought it was all over with. Still inside me, but a tolerable feeling, both of us fell from the wall onto the bed. My harsh breaths began to soothe to a calmer state, and my racing hard didn't skip so many beats.

But this was only round one. Emmett picked up the motions, with his secreted fluids aiding in the lubrication inside of me. It still didn't matter much, it still hurt no different from the last time.

The rest of the evening was a haze for me. After he forced me on my back on the bed, he took a third try doggie-style over the side of it, suspending my arms behind me like reins. Whether there were any more rounds after that, I don't remember. I woke, up in what I assumed was the master bathroom, stretched over a table in the bright light. Both Mistress Rosalie and Emmett were wrapping and treating the bruises and countless wounds I had suffered that evening. No words were said, except for the ones that mattered in the end.

"You did an excellent job, boi. You are without a doubt, my favorite slave."


End file.
